


Favorite Spot on the Citadel

by AlyssAlenko



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [20]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW Challenge, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, date, getting out of my comfort zone, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day nineteen (Outdoors, Woods, Parks, Gardens) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.Some Shakarian for all you fans out there. This one has actually been planned since the beginning since Garrus and Shepard have that lovely date at the top of the Presidium, and I thought 'why not do day 19 of the challenge with those two, since it's already set up so nicely?' Enjoy!Shakarian





	

The cab was called, their outing set up, and now all that was left was to wait for her to show up for their date—a moment away from all the hustle and bustle of the war and the Citadel. He was lucky his girlfriend was a Spectre or they could get into serious trouble for what he had planned. Garrus was leisurely leaning against a railing when she approached, hands folded in front of him, his ankles crossed; he grinned at her as he pushed off the rail. She smiled up at him as she reached out and took his hand in hers, curious as to what he had planned for a distraction.

“Shepard, glad you came.”

She raised an eyebrow. “What’d you have in mind?”

“Something that doesn’t involve fighting Reapers.”

God, she hoped he meant alcohol—with the way things had been going lately, she could use a stiff drink…or twelve. She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek before settling his hand on her waist as he guided her over to wait for their taxi; it seemed like everything involved the Reapers lately…they were everywhere and hard to escape, so the fact that Garrus had gone to all this trouble to whisk her away from it all for a little while, was the sweetest thing. He always seemed to know just what to do to make her relax.

“I don’t think they’ve conquered the bar yet.” She winked.

She didn’t need to know he was saving that for later…

“I already scoped it out. But then I thought, if this was my last day alive, I’d actually like to remember it.” He teased.

Winnifred laughed in the back of her throat; it was a fair point—though the idea of getting so smashed she couldn’t think straight, let alone remember there was a war going on, was actually quite appealing at the moment. Garrus’s squeezed her closer, punching in a couple buttons on the terminal ahead of them to call the cab—his hand never leaving her waist; her hand rested over his and he relished in the warmth of her touch. She rolled her eyes, and rested her head against the shoulder of his armor.

“So?” She asked.

His mandibles flicked out in amusement. “So, I had an idea…”

The shuttle came to a stop in front of them, the door lifting open at its approach. Garrus got into the taxi first, relinquishing his grip on her waist, before turning around and offering her his hand to help her into the cab like a gentleman. She smiled up at him and slipped her hand into his, her heart fluttering a little at just that slightest touch, her free hand ran distractedly though her hair as he pulled her into his chest. The contact was brief—he had to pilot them where they were going…

“Where are we going?” She asked from the passenger seat, her hand resting gently on his thigh.

He had a lopsided grin on his face.

“Somewhere we’re not supposed to.”

“Now you’re talking.”

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, feeling himself getting hot under the collar as she pulled her mousy brown hair over one shoulder baring her neck to him—a little quirk he noticed she did whenever she needed something to do with her hands. And she’d definitely done it a lot when they had sex on the coffee table in the loft the day before. So, seeing it now made him swallow nervously. He needed to focus on getting them to the destination in one piece, not the way she made him nervous, or where her lower lip had disappeared under her teeth or where her hand was on his thigh.

“Ever have that one thing you always wanted to do before you died, Shepard?”

“I’ve woken up with a turian next to me.” She teased.

Garrus rolled his eyes. “Still trying to make me blush, huh?”

He’d never admit it, but she was constantly succeeding.

“Until it works. So, what’s your one thing?”

“The whole time I worked at C-Sec, id stare at the top of the Presidium and say to myself: I want to go up there. But I never did. There were 137 regulations telling me I couldn’t.”

She cocked her head to the side…137 was a rather specific amount.

“So, you got them changed?” The tone of her voice was hopeful.

Garrus chortled. “No. Now I just don’t give a damn.”

Winnifred laughed with him. Part of her was worried what would happen if someone figured out what they were up to, while another reckless part of her, was actually excited to see what would happen—she could always pull out her Spectre rank if she needed to, to get some poor C-Sec grunt to look the other way. The shuttle shuddered to a stop, and Garrus hopped out, circling the cab to open her door for her, offering her his hand to help her step down to the ground in her high heels and dress, his hand slipping around her waist. Always the gentleman…

“Figured it’s time to do something stupid just for the hell of it. Might be the last chance we ever get.”

Together they stared out across the Presidium, the view taking her breath away.

“It’s incredible.” She breathed.

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t hope it would inspire a certain…mood.”

The timbre of his voice was familiar somehow. She glanced up at him through half-lidded eyes, only to realize he was staring at her…a flash of uncertainty lurking behind his electric blue eyes; she covered his hand with her own, stroking his talons gently with her fingers. She now recognized when she’d heard it before: the night before they entered the Omega 4 relay and he came to her quarters trying—albeit badly—to seduce her…it had been completely unnecessary, she was already his at that point; he was nervous about something.

“Something on your mind?”

His free hand rubbed the back of his cowl. “It seemed like you needed time to…figure us out. Are you ready to be a one-turian kind of woman?”

She shouldn’t have snorted with laughter; he was a giant nerd.

“The only thing that made leaving Earth bearable was knowing you were out there somewhere.”

The fact that she hadn’t been clear about her feelings irked her.

“I felt the same way. The worst part about the galaxy going to hell would’ve been never getting to see you again.”

“Well, here I am. Exactly where I want to be.” She snuggled closer as she drew her hand down his jawline, feeling his scars rough under her fingertips. “I love you, Garrus Vakarian.”

Garrus’ heart was in his ears. He was sure she could hear how loudly it was beating when she said those four words; he shuffled his feet nervously as he scratched his temple leaning into her touch…was it alright for them to be this happy when Palaven and Earth were burning? He’d been waiting to hear those words come out of her mouth, and yet, somehow, he still wasn’t prepared for how his body reacted to her. His face was blushing blue, he was sure of it, but maybe he could deflect with a little humor like Joker always did. All the research in the world, and several times of sleeping together later, and he was still a big ball of nerves. Hopefully she could help him through it.

“Wow. The vids Joker gave me…well, they never got this far.” He ran his hand down her bare arm. “There was the part about sleeping together, but this…I don’t exactly know what to do.”

She giggled. “You grab the girl and kiss her like you mean it.”

He blinked at her abruptness; always with the teasing. But something inside him was telling him that kissing her was exactly what he should do…he also just really wanted to feel the softness of her lips against his mouth, her arm wrapped around his neck. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him, hard, dipping her over backwards her body pressed against as much of his own as she could reach making his mandibles flick out; he’d never wanted anything in his life as much as he wanted Winnifred Shepard—his Winnie. Brown eyes stared into blue.

“That I can do.” He rasped.

His pulse surged as his mouth covered hers, swallowing her groan of approval.

“And rather well…” She panted.

He kissed her again and she swayed on the spot when he released her. He bent to retrieve the sniper rifle he’d set up, what felt like ages ago—it was funny how when he was with her, he lost all semblance of time. Shepard noticed for the first time the bottles, gun and clips perfectly stacked up against on a crate. She’d been far too focused on him, the view and his touch to take in any of her surroundings, her eyes were drawn to his hindquarters, and she found herself distracted for what wouldn’t be the last time; she could barely contain how much she wanted him…there was something absolutely perfect about seeing him with a sniper rifle in his hands…

“Now, before we head back, there is one thing we’re going to settle once and for all…” He turned and smirked at her. “Not saying you don’t know how to handle a gun. Just saying some of us know how to make it dance. So, let’s find out who’s really the best shot.”

He tossed the sniper at her and picked up a bottle; her jaw dropped—he wanted her to _prove_ she was a better shot? Everyone already _knew_ she was! She rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him, the gun the only barrier between their bodies…she already knew what she had to do, but that didn’t make her any happier. He shrugged, a smug, self-satisfied look on his face as he watched her…the smolder in his eyes setting her blood at a low boil.

“There are a few people in the galaxy who’ve seen me in action, Garrus. They seemed impressed.”

His cowl rose in a shrug. “Yeah, but I’ve seen you dance, Shepard. No comment.”

She resisted the urge to shoot her boyfriend in the foot.

“All right, Vakarian. You’re going down.”

“And don’t worry. I loaded it with practice slugs for when you miss.”

She couldn’t count all the ways she was going to punish him when this was all over. Garrus chucked the bottle off the platform, and Winnifred had to keep herself from yawning; Could he have set up and easier shot? She rolled her eyes and without even stopping to aim, shot the bottle in midair, watching it shatter; she shouldered the rifle and cocked her head to one side, raising an eyebrow at the turian. He shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed another bottle, tossing it up and catching it as it came back down before tossing it at her—she caught it one handed.

“That was an easy one. Let you build up your confidence.” She rolled her eyes, but said nothing, letting him continue. “Long range, I wrote the book. Nobody alive can do this, not even Commander Shepard. Give me a tough one.”

She rolled her shoulder, throwing it, but not as far as she could…she was saving that for later—Garrus took less than ten seconds to line up his shot shattering the bottle instantly. Why was that so sexy?

“I said a tough one!”

“Step aside.” She shoved his shoulder playfully. “Do it.”

Garrus threw the next one as hard as he could off the platform. She took a deep breath and aimed the sniper a little to the right of the bottle, even though she could make that shot with her eyes closed; it didn’t hurt to give him a little confidence boost. Besides, watching him with his gun of choice had turned her on terribly—she wanted this to be over so she could tear him out of his armor and sex him so hard he saw stars, but he was going to be insufferable win or lose, unless she could make him forget…and she was going to try her hardest. He threw his hands up in the air in triumph—seeing him so happy made it all worth it.

“I’m Garrus Vakarian, and this is now my favorite spot on the Citadel.”

It would be for a whole other reason soon…

“It’s windy up here.”

Garrus patted her should consolingly. “There, there. It’s okay. I know there are other things you’re good at.”

“Speaking of which…”

She gently pushed him down to the ground, guns forgotten, fingers making quick work of the fastenings and clips on his armor, as well as pulling her dress off over her head, gazing at him seductively from under brown lashes. Winnifred closed the distance between them, pressing her body up against his and planting a soft kiss on his scarred cheek, her tongue snaking out to feel the textures, his breath hitching and she felt his heart pound faster from where her chest was smashed against his; with all the contact of her body against his, he felt his waist plates start to relax and shift. Sudden arousal ran all the way through his body.

His mandibles flicked out, his erection already out of its sheath, pulsing in time to her every caress; she had gotten ridiculously good at figuring out just what to do to get maximum results in almost no time at all. What else had he expected from Commander Shepard, though? She smirked up at him and circled the ridge of his erection with her fingertip and making his hips jerk up off the platform. Were they really going to do this here? Fire surged through him as his hips pushed forward into her hand of their own accord; she clamped her hand around his shaft, pumping him slowly as she kissed and licked her way down the sinewy muscles of his chest and stomach. He saw stars. His talons were in her hair when he braced himself across the platform and flipped them over, settling himself between her legs and kissing her senseless as a cool breeze drifted across their bare bodies. It did nothing the cool their blood.

She was already wet and very ready for him.

Her hips rocked against his as she panted, his arms wrapping around her. Garrus spread her thighs wider and draped her legs over his shoulders, one hand positioning himself at her slick entrance, gliding up and down her folds before easing himself forward; her arms hugged his body against her own as she pulled her hips backwards, watching him slide out of her, coated in her own arousal, then arched up again taking him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his shaft. He groaned into her mouth, long tongue tangling with hers. He pressed into her again, thrusting hard and fast as he caught her clit between forefinger and thumb, rolling it gently and slowly in time with his thrusts, a wave of ecstasy plowing through both their bodies.

Garrus spread her legs wider and plunged into her with quick shallow thrusts, control wavering as he put more power into his legs, driving into her, the swirling of his fingers around her clit getting faster. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremors. He took a moment to catch his breath, gazing down at her flushed skin, his own body spasming with his own release a moment later. She drew her hand down his jaw, kissing him softly as she rolled her hips where they were still attached, the warmth he felt stroking his shaft was liable to send him head first over the edge for the second time.

They collapsed onto the platform together, both knowing they should detach and get dressed; she shivered as they lay there in the artificial sunlight of the Presidium trying to catch their breath, reality beginning to intrude—another burst of cool wind licking their skin. She sighed contentedly, kissing his scars once more; they really did drive her nuts.


End file.
